User talk:Kabalfan620
Kabal Edit There's no evidence that says they took the alternate from Deception and based his current outfit on it. They're also not that similar, completely different mask, the skin is completely scarred in the new one, the colors on the outfit are completely different. The Deception one doesn't have an airtube across his body, different belt, different gloves. I'll give you the helmets share spikes but that's about it. If you have a source saying that they based his MK 2011 primary off of the alternate in Deception then I'm fine with it. Otherwise they don't look that similar to me. --Azeruth 23:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Azeruth i appreciate it that you have told me and i believe everyone has their opinions personally i feel the look somewhat similar but everyone feels different and I won't edit the page anymore if you have a problem with it but thanks for giving the input and I'll do what I can to make sure i have better sources so that it dosen't seem to look like Vandalism Kabalfan620 23:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't calling it vandalism, I was saying there's no evidence of a connection. --Azeruth 23:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Okay fair enoughKabalfan620 01:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandals If you see vandalism like that, you're free to remove it, and you can also report it to me or one of the other admins as well. --Azeruth 03:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i just wanted to see if you were okay with it Kabalfan620 03:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nightwolf Edit you sure it was not the enhanced lightning? 14:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure of it the attack had green energy surrounding it and it was slaming the opponent on the ground three time and the person doing did not resemble Ermac in anyway so it was Nightwolf because the person being attacked was Liu Kang Kabalfan620 14:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know Kabalfan620. You didn't distirb me. But if it wasn't for you, no one would have been able to comment :) Emperor Scorpion 00:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) A tip. If you report a vandal to an admin, and they don't respond in say, 5 minutes, go to another. Thanks. I've blocked the trouble-maker BTW. --ByakuyaTALK 21:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Kabalfan620 21:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and Sorry Thanks for taking the matter to report me, and... Sorry for not answering (even tough i could not do anything since i was not @ home). I now have a vandal section, so informing should be easier. 14:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) hey!, what's up kabalfan620? What's Up Kabalfan620, i really like kabal too. he is kool. i like his new fatalities, one of them is a remake from his Deception ''fatality. He is awesome in ''MK 2011 ''and especially in ''Armageddon. ''Anyway, nice talkin' to you Kabalfan620, really hope to see you online on Xbox LIVE in ''MK 2011 ''or ''Armageddon, ''when I get my freakin' LIVE back, it's freakin' expired, not going to renew any time soon, too busy. LATER!!! ''Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! You're a very enthusiastic fan but sadly I don't have MK 2011 for Xbox 360 (I have the PS3 version even though i own both) and I've never played Armageddon before but anyway thanks for leaving me this message Kabalfan620 04:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) hey hi im wondering if you have the noob fatality controls for mk deception ps2 i have asked everyone Emoink15 04:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks thank you soooo much Emoink15 05:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Ok. The First thing you do is go to a picture that you want your avatar to be... Go to it and you click the right button on your mouse and click "Save Image As" press Save. And then you go to your Avatar and it says Change Avatar. You Click Change Avatar. And it leaves you in a page. You scroll down and ounce you see your avatar you click Choose File click on the image that you saved, press the button in blue. Scroll down and click Save and your done :) Emperor Scorpion 19:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) If you need help than just tell me. Emperor Scorpion 19:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you click save? Emperor Scorpion 20:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Try another image... Emperor Scorpion 20:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually No. But if you have another CP maybe it works their Emperor Scorpion 21:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kak Thanks! 20:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it is metallicakid. Some of my comments can be childish and immature, but it is only because i am angry at the moment. That random dude who sent the "Dude, you suck super balls" post on my talk page is banned (or i hope he is). And for the record, Kabal is really awesome, he is better than the flash, i love his X Ray Move and his Deception Kombos and Fatalities are way kool too, later. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! hey Sup, Kabalfan. Metallicakid, 7:59 PM, August 7, 2011 Hey Kabal Yep i'll enter him. :) [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 22:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too, bro. :) Good Luck and have a good New Year! [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 00:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC)